


Hate To Love You.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm so sorry, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, angsty themes, iwaoi - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa lets his hidden romantic feelings build up for Iwaizumi, too scared to tell him he starts to push the male away.<br/>Iwaizumi chooses to ignore the behavior, that is until his captain and secret lover accepts a date to spite him. Causing a fight to separate them for a long and tear filled two days. Monday comes around, what will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate To Love You.

It was rare for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to fight to great lengths, yeah they had bickering matches and yelled at each other. They fought like an old married couple sometimes. But when Monday came around the team knew the fight was more than a bickering match, you could feel the tense air around them as they barely brushed each other walking in the door, what the hell happened?

-Two days ago.

After practice Oikawa as usual was flirting with his fangirls outside, they hadn't outed to people that they were an item yet, the captain claimed it was because he didn't want to crush the ladies hearts, but in reality he just liked the attention.  
It never really bothered Iwaizumi much before, it was more annoying than anything because he just wanted to go home after a long day of practice and not stand off to the side like Oikawa's wing man. It was annoying how overly friendly he acted, it was like they were in fact just friends, Iwaizumi always did his best to honor Oikawa's choices, but today he just couldn't stand it.

Taking his captains arm from his shoulders Iwaizumi stormed off, he really didn't want to hear anymore of their chit chats and how they all giggled and flirted with what was his, he could feel Oikawa's eyes on him but that's not what set him off.

"Hey, Oikawa-senpai do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Apparently the fangirls were in a bold mood today, normally Oikawa would brush them off and say he was too busy for such a fine woman, buttering them up after the denial. But since Iwaizumi's storm off- To which ticked him off, Oikawa decided it was only fair. Iwaizumi was in earshot after all.

"Sure!"

And that's where he snapped, whirling around Iwaizumi set his sights on Oikawa, and only Oikawa. Stupid bastard..  
Ignoring the squeals and whines of disappointment as some of the girls voiced their regret on not at least trying, Iwaizumi stormed over to Oikawa, promptly taking his arm as the female huffed in protest as the ace dragged off her new ‘Boyfriend' as if.

Getting at the very least a block away Oikawa finally jerked his arm away, standing a good distance away from his friend as he was notorious for head butting him at random sometimes, crossing his arms in protest Oikawa pointed his nose up as if in disgust, eyes narrowing at his friend.

"What's your problem?"

It was as if he was trying to act innocent, nothing about Oikawa was innocent.  
Taking a step forward after turning around Iwaizumi wore his usual frown, but it only buried itself deeper at Oikawa's question, he wasn't that oblivious. He was a genius. A genius that was a pain in his ass.  
Crossing his own arms as an act of protest Iwaizumi scoffed.

"Why would you accept a date? You always brush them off."

Letting out a ‘Hmph' Oikawa looked off to the side, refusing to meet Iwaizumi's gaze.  
Things had been uneasy between them for a while, small bickering matches had broke out more often about silly and small things. Oikawa had been scared, absolutely terrified. They hadn't outed their relationship because it had been purely sexual, outside of their normal friendship of course. Oikawa was terrified, because he was falling. Falling in love with his best friend, how was he supposed to react to that? Pushing him away, that's the conclusion the captain had come to. Despite being a genius, emotions weren't his forte so it was hard to know how to deal with these feelings, he would go to his best friend but that's who he was falling for! Oikawa never trusted anyone as much as he trusted Iwaizumi, and that had its cons.

"Perhaps I was looking to upgrade."

Now that stung, Iwaizumi's chest tightened, his frown twitching as he tried to blink back tears and hold his gaze on Oikawa, what the hell was he doing? Even for Iwaizumi he was becoming difficult to read. And that was frustrating in itself. And now this? Was he going on a suicide run? What was happening to his best friend.

"Find than. Go ‘Upgrade' "

Turning his back to Oikawa Iwaizumi left, he didn't have the courage or emotional strength to linger. Such simple words, made a deep cut.  
Tightening his arms Oikawa frowned, so it was just meaningless? As he thought, he didn't have the courage to see the relief he assumed covered Iwaizumi's face after he said he wanted it to be over essentially, a part of him wanted to dart after him, say it was all a joke, but he couldn't. He didn't want to go crawling back. Even if the answer didn't sit well with him.

The weekends were usually where Oikawa and Iwaizumi got in extra practicing, hung out or.. Did ‘That' together… Sex was happening less and less, and Oikawa had already figured out why. Everyone lost interest him when there was no more gain from him. Once he was used up and they were satisfied. Why would he think any less of his best friend? Iwaizumi never seemed like the type, but anyone can turn sour after a while.. He was just for once dreading practice.

-Present day.

Their shoulders had barely brushed trying to both enter the door, but it sent tangles through both of their shoulders at the longing need for contact.  
Everything they did was off sync, Iwaizumi couldn't hit his serves and they kept running into each other when they both dived for the ball to receive it, the coach had benched them multiple times so they could ice their mouths or whatever part of each other they hit the next time.  
They didn't talk, or glare, nothing. Silence. And that was bad, the team knew it. So they stayed their distance not wanting to get blown up at by the two.

And then it was locker room time, everyone chit chatted but Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed silent, the captain changed with a small frown on his face, and Iwaizumi sat shirtless on the bench with a towel over his head.  
The whole day had been utter hell. He wanted to say something, anything to Oikawa but he made it clear the other day he wanted nothing to do with him. So Iwaizumi held up his portion of the quickly made deal and didn't initiate anything. Didn't touch him. Nothing.

It was practically driving Oikawa up a wall, he wanted everyone to hurry up and leave so he could talk to Iwaizumi, touch him, anything.  
His ace was about to leave with the crowd, catching his arm as he was at the back of the group leaving he shot Iwaizumi a look that told him he needed to stay, and if he didn't something might just be cut deeper than what scars were already there.

Waiting until the chatter died down Oikawa pushed off from his former leaning place and tugged on Iwaizumi's sleeveless t-shirt he had put on before leaving, bringing him closer.

"Why did you leave?"

Iwaizumi raised a brow, choking back the dread welling in his stomach, why did he leave? He felt like that was obvious. Oikawa told him he wanted to upgrade, that meant he wanted nothing to do with Iwaizumi. Even if that cut him deep, they had made a promise long ago that no matter what Iwaizumi would do his part to make sure Oikawa reached his goal. He was there for that purpose, that purpose alone.

"Because you said you wanted to ‘Upgrade' Meaning you were done with me."

It was hard to say the words, Oikawa saw just how bad he faltered first hand. Did he wear that expression yesterday? When did his eyes get so red? Or when did they ever look that tired..  
Pushing down the lump in his throat Oikawa growled bringing his face closer.

"I was…"

His own words got caught in his throat, buried in his thoughts as he just couldn't piece it all together.  
Iwaizumi had a hard time containing himself from just closing the short distance as pressing their lips together. It was so close, yet so far..  
Sniffling Oikawa tried to hold the tears back, maintaining eye contact even as his own eyes got blurry.

"Just kiss me already!"

And that was the command he was waiting for, Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to lurch forward and kiss Oikawa, so aggressively that he pushed his head against the locker with a loud thud. He was thick skulled anyways..  
Wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck Oikawa clawed at his scalp, muffled whines swallowed up by his friend, and person he longed for, for far too long.

Oikawa hooked one leg around Iwaizumi's hip, longing for the contact and friction he had missed even if it was for only two days. He needed him more than he ever thought.  
Iwaizumi took his queue to grab his captains other leg, shifting it to where he could fully wrap his legs around his waist.  
Iwaizumi pressed harder, running his hands up Oikawa's back, causing a shiver to go up the male's spine before he broke the heated lip lock, just long enough to drag Oikawa's shirt off and fling it across the room, their lips reuniting soon after hungrily devouring each other, like they had been starved of contact for months, when it was only two days.

Iwaizumi had denied himself the feelings of love for Oikawa, it was something he was unsure of and something he never wanted to bring up, In case it ever inhibited Oikawa's playing.  
But.. He was more sure of it than ever. He was in love with Oikawa Tooru. And dammit, he wanted to show it. He wanted to show this idiot just how much he loved him.

Pulling away from the lockers Iwaizumi laid Oikawa down on a bench, straddling his lap and the wooden seat to take off his shirt, grunting as his friend sat up at lightning speed to grip his head and draw him back into a kiss after the shirt flew off.  
Oikawa knew, he just knew if he kept kissing Iwaizumi. He would get tired of it, he would stop himself from saying exactly what he wanted to say. If he could keep his feelings suppressed long enough for them to have sex, he would be fine.. Just fine.

Nothing was fine.

Panting as the kiss broke Oikawa leaned his head back, letting the other ravage his neck as he tugged his pants down, Iwaizumi was always a good multi-tasker, he envied that aspect of his friend, many parts of him he wished he had or traits he wanted to adapt to. He had tunnel vision. The only person ever able to break it.. Was, and is Iwaizumi Hajime. Damn him for getting so close, damn him for making him feel this good, for making him fall in love.

Breaking away from the slowly bruising neck Iwaizumi started to pant as well, standing up as he removed his captains pants and boxers, pushing down his own as well.  
The sight was glorious, the way he was in such a hurry just to get to Oikawa's body was erotic in itself, that's it Tooru. Distract yourself. Distract yourself with his body like you always do..

Sitting up with shaky limbs Oikawa reached forward and tugged the others pants and boxers down quickly, desperate for something to happen because he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on and keep quiet. He was doomed if he said anything he just knew it.  
Iwaizumi knew this was a form of eagerness, but he wasn't eager for sex.. He wanted something to silence him and make his mind go blank. This was all it ever was, wasn't it?

No, that's not Tooru.

Pushing Oikawa back before he could reach for his arousal Iwaizumi grabbed his legs and pushed them against his chest, putting him in an awkward state where he could either roll off or stay.  
Gulping down quickly Oikawa refused to meet his friends gaze, his heart pumping faster than it should and his ankles began to tremble softly at the pressure, why was he just staring?

"Relax…"

Releasing Oikawa's legs Iwaizumi sat back, watching as Oikawa's expression turned into a surprised one as his face finally turned to meet Iwaizumi's.  
What the hell was he doing? Just moments ago he was ravaging him, hot breath against his neck and wet fingers about to push in his entrance. Did he do something wrong?

"Every time, every time you look away and refuse to make eye contact. What am I to you?"

It was rare, rare for Iwaizumi to speak out with a problem. Usually it was Oikawa who came to him with an issue and he whined about it, until Iwaizumi either told him to suck it up or gave advice. He never listened to Iwaizumi. He never thought about what could be going through his friend's mind.. He looked away in shame, that's why. He was ashamed at the fact that he couldn't tell the person right in front of him he loved him.

"It's because.. I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed of not being able to tell you what I want to tell you.."

Grunting at how vague Oikawa was being Iwaizumi leaned forward, pinning him to the bench by his wrist.  
He was going to get a straight answer, even if he had to stay here all night, or they caught colds from being bare the whole time. He didn't care.

"Tooru, tell me."

Gulping Oikawa knew as soon as his first name passed through Iwaizumi's lips he was dead set on finding out. He learned that a long time ago when Oikawa wouldn't tell him about his father yelling at him, or about when he accidentally hurt himself and was ashamed of that too. Every time Iwaizumi wore him down and he ended up crying, cradled in his arms even when they were young. He was persistent and hard-headed, someone Oikawa knew he needed.

Did he need him.. Forever?

"I love you."

Rolling his head to meet Iwaizumi's wide eyes Oikawa choked down his pride, it wasn't worth the struggle anymore. Even if Iwaizumi denied him love, he knew it was out there.  
Sighing the ace shook his head, freeing Oikawa's arms before sitting up.

"You're an idiot, Oikawa."

Dead panning the male sat up with him, eyes narrowed. The hell? You just confess your love to someone and they call you an idiot! How bold is this guy?  
Before Oikawa can protest Iwaizumi brings him in for a kiss, pushing him back down, breaking the kiss to lean their foreheads together.

"You bottled all that up, just to tell me you loved me? How silly can you get.."

Growling Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi off of him, sitting up as his friend hit the floor with an ‘Oof'  
What a piece of shit asshole friend, how did they even become friends again?  
Sitting up from the floor Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who was sitting on the bench pouting.

"The hell was that for?"

Scoffing Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest.

"For calling me stupid!"

Oh how petty..  
Standing up Iwaizumi crossed his own arms over his chest, mocking Oikawa yet again.

"And what am I supposed to say?

"That you love me too moron!"

"Okay, I love you too."

"You killed the moment!"

"I killed it, just like I'm going to kill you if you don't stop whining."

"Screw you!"

"I think you mixed that up, I screw you."

"So rude Iwa-chan!"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"..Of course!"

Sighing Iwaizumi walked over to his bag, grabbing the lube he always brought with him along with a condom because Oikawa always forgot, practically pitching them at his captain.  
Catching them with a huff Oikawa glared at him, it was hard to stay angry when he got a full view of his friends body, averting his eyes as pink-tinted his cheeks, dammit. With one look he was drawn back in again in an instant.

Iwaizumi approached the bench again, kneeling on it before Pushing Oikawa back until his spine hit the cooling wood, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as the warm sensation of Iwaizumi's lips hit him at the same time, sighing into the kiss it was only brief, causing him to whine as his friends eyes turned serious again.  
Iwaizumi sensed the tension in his body, even if he was sighing in bliss something was still wrong.

"Something the matter?"

Twisting his lips in frustration Oikawa grunted, grabbing the sides of Iwaizumi's head, causing their noses to touch before he spoke.

"Nothing, stop wasting time and enter me."

He had his moments of being bold, and rather forward. Iwaizumi didn't mind it much. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was wrong, but he wouldn't push, letting himself get dragged back into a heated kiss he patted around for the lube, grabbing it from above Oikawa's head.  
As he broke the kiss Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling softly. At this point he just wanted him to get in the mood again. That was the only way he would believe him.  
Kissing his way down the male's chest Iwaizumi stopped at his navel, sitting back on the bench as he straddled it he poured the lube onto his fingers, this go around Oikawa willingly spread his legs, tucking his hands behind the bend of his legs as he hugged them to his chest, licking his lips in anticipation. What a sight..  
Taking a moment to imprint the image in his mind before seizing the moment and leaning forward, rubbing a single digit around Oikawa's entrance.  
He was getting desperate, if Iwaizumi didn't hurry up he'd beg to go in dry at this point, he wanted to feel him, even if Iwaizumi didn't say I love you, he knew he could feel his love through his body. Neither were ever good with words, so it was the only way, least for now.

Quickly pressing a finger in Iwaizumi watched him relax around it, the satisfaction showing on his features quickly. It wouldn't last long until the desperation and greed showed through, like it always did. He wanted more, he wanted it faster, he wanted it all. And Iwaizumi did his best to go 100% every time.

And oh god was it mind melting.

Hearing the not so subtle whine Iwaizumi pushed in the second finger quickly, moving the rest of his body between Oikawa's legs, pressing a kiss to his lips as he added in the third finger, swallowing up the whimper greedily. The mere thought of pounding him into this bench and making it squeak against the floor and Oikawa biting his lip until it bleeds was something he craved.

But not what he really wanted.

Breaking the kiss he leaned away again, removing his fingers as Oikawa laid panting.  
Gods it was amazing, everything about this was good. In the physical sense at least. Things troubled the captain's mind, no matter how much he tried to push them back. Don't get all emotional now, Tooru.  
It felt like a million years to the male, but finally he felt the familiar hands push his legs to his chest, his heart swelled up as he made eye contact with Iwaizumi stoic face, he looked like he was thinking more than normal, which probably wasn't in his favor.  
He wasn't left much time to think as his body relaxed and melted around the others arousal, letting out an open-mouthed moan Oikawa panted as Iwaizumi leaned in and captured his lips to silence him. Pushing himself in as slowly as possible.

The position was slightly uncomfortable, usually he was done from behind or up against the lockers, but this time was already different. Not just in the position change, in the feelings as well. Iwaizumi was going slower, kissing his face and neck more. It didn't feel as rushed. And Oikawa was getting emotional over the sincerity and soft touches. Dammit Hajime.

Fully burying himself into Oikawa, Iwaizumi leaned away slightly, staring into the others eyes carefully judging his emotions. Tears were swelling up, rather they be of pain or not Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed the corners of his eyes, the sentiment wasn't helping Oikawa's state one bit, but at least Iwaizumi was inside of him now, and started to move.  
Resting his forearms on either side of Oikawa's face it was a little awkward, but Iwaizumi made it work as the others arms wrapped around his chest, nails digging in even with the slow pace.

"F-Faster.. Iwa-chan."

With the soft request any hard exterior expressions he had put on faltered, whenever he spoke like that it was when he was about to cry. So that's why he was so desperate..  
Looking down at Oikawa his eyes were squeezed shut, just short of begging and pushing his face into Iwaizumi's chest.  
Leaning down a little more Iwaizumi pressed a lingering kiss to the others forehead, complying as he sat back against the bench again, gripping Oikawa's hips to get a better angle for speed.  
Draping an arm over his face Oikawa curled his toes, letting out a yelp as Iwaizumi picked up the pace, damn it was good. Way too good.

Oikawa started moaning louder and louder, provoking Iwaizumi to only go faster. Even if it didn't go the path he wanted, Iwaizumi did his best to satisfy Oikawa. Even if it meant shoving his own desires to the side for the time being.  
Due to prep and Oikawa relaxing quickly as he was use to the feeling Iwaizumi was able to slide in and out without much resistence, Oikawa was still tight. Even as many times as they had rough sex.  
The pit forming in his stomach was almost unbearable as his release neared already, Oikawa dreaded the moment it was all over. The feelings were over-whelming, like his world was going to crash down after this moment. But Iwaizumi had other plans.  
Feeling his own release near the ace tilted his head back, gripping the others hips far too tight but that didn't matter. In the moment Iwaizumi wanted his release and his animalistic side took over, he knew it happened for Oikawa as well, so he didn't feel as bad for possibly bruising his hips or disabling him from walking correctly.  
Bursting into the condom he felt Oikawa shake around him as well, his eye lids closing as he he went to cloud nine. The feeling was far too good.

Both of the men let out a sigh, Iwaizumi leaned forward and laid his head against Oikawa's chest, panting softly as they came down from their shared high.  
Resting his chin against the others chest Iwaizumi looked up at him, his throat moving in accordance with his breathing, watching him swallow and feeling his chest rise and fall, it was relaxing, so relaxing he almost forgot what to say.

"Oikawa.."

Humming softly even with being on the brink of tears Oikawa looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat again, nodding for Iwaizumi to talk as he really didn't trust his words.  
Pushing himself up on his arms Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, making sure they could see eye to eye.

"I love you, Tooru. I have for years."

And the dam broke.  
Tears that had been building up the whole time burst through, soaking his face and running down into his ears Oikawa sniffled.  
Set into a bit of a panic Iwaizumi grunted, he was never sure what to do when Oikawa cried, so he usually just told him to shut up or hugged him. But he couldn't, and didn't think it was a good idea to do either since he was still inside of him as well.

"D-Don't cry idiot!"

"T-They're happy tears!"

"Shut up! You're gonna make me cry!"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to cry every once in a while Iwa-chan!"

"Didn't I say shut up?"

~Till Next Time~


End file.
